It's Like the Worst Cliffhanger Ever
by Y.A.O.I.F.T.W
Summary: I couldn't for the life of me figure out who the dark haired kid in my head was while I was typing, and then I saw my Angelic Layer DVD and it hit me. NonMagical AU with eventual-intended Harry/Ohjiro. PRE-SLASH. Enjoy.


This is not a full story, just a snippet of an idea for one. Like all my other works other than the Over The Garden Wall fic. If you are inspired please feel free to take any of my ideas (or even just the pairing) and go to town. All I ask is that you send me a link or PM about it so I can read what you write!

PLEASE TAKE NOTE:

A) Ohjiro is 15 in the anime/manga, so I decided to make Harry 14 to help explain his obliviousness. If I am not mistaken, the school year is April to the following March in Japan, which I believe would put Harry in 8th grade and Ohjiro in 9th. If I am wrong, I'm sorry, but basically I want Harry about a year younger with the two of them at the same school for friendship bonding reasons.

B) THIS IS A NON-MAGICAL AU where Harry exists in the Angelic Layer universe.

C) No Lily bashing here, just needed her gone for "plot" reasons, sorry to all Lily lovers out there.

O

Harry's mother dies in a car accident when he is 4 or 5, James (and Sirius and Remus, who are together) raise Harry. James always tells Harry about Lily, which inspires Harry to create his Angel in her image. (I couldn't find a year for when Angelic Layer started in the world of the manga/anime, so I'm just going to go with it's been around for 6 years by the time Harry is 14).

O

Lily the Angle has waist length, auburn red hair and bright green eyes. She has a pale complexion and is a light weight body type. She is meant for speed over strength and has high defense. Her attack power is high because she is fast enough to get in close to hit weak spots on her enemies. She's effective against weapon users but has a harder time against melee fighters since they are better versed in protecting their weaknesses.

O

Harry gets his strategies from watching and learning self-defense since James is a paranoid guy who wants his little Bambi to know how to defend himself. James used to work for the British police force but after Lily died he quit his job to raise Harry. Getting a lot of public backlash since James Potter is legendary, they decide to move. Remus and Sirius (being the bros that they are) go with them. They all picked a place and then had Harry pick which place sounded better. He chose Japan. James's boss (Kingsley Shacklebolt) is a bro so he hooked James up with contacts in Japan so James was able to join the local police force. Sirius also joined and Remus is a home tutor.

O

Harry goes to the same school that Ohjiro goes to, which is a private middle school a bit away from the educational institution that Misaki and the others attend (Misaki goes to a school that has elementary/middle/high schools all in one, while Harry and Ohjiro go to a different school altogether). The game center with the practice Angelic Layers is about halfway between both schools. Harry and Ohjiro are in different classes since Harry is a year younger, but they begin hanging out after Ohjiro sees Harry practicing with Lily (Like one day, Harry is already there practicing and Ohjiro comes in, sees that there are no open Layers, then sees Harry with the same school uniform and thinks "Oh, we go to the same school, maybe he'll share the Layer with me?" and BOOM, friendship).

Ohjiro is impressed at Harry's level of control and fighting style with such an unassuming light weight type Angel. He is especially interested in the fact that Harry has been into Angleic Layer, and has had Lily, since the very beginning when Angels and Angelic Layer first came out to the public (which means Harry has been playing since he was about 8 years old). They practice together for a few days, becoming better friends and hanging out more during/after school. Eventually Ohjiro has his meetings with Misaki during one of his and Harry's practice sessions, this goes like in the show where he helps her learn how to control Haru with dancing.

O

The story will focus more on Harry and Ohjiro, with Harry slowly becoming jealous over time as Misaki begins to show up to Harry and Ohjiro's practice sessions more and more. He begins to avoid Ohjiro after he sees Ohjiro with Misaki without him a couple of times. Harry doesn't quite know why seeing them together makes him so mad, but doesn't want to be clingly or annoying so he figures staying away is the better option. Ohjiro realizes that Harry is avoiding him pretty quick (they basically spent time together every day at this point) and confronts him, leading both of them to realize Harry's feelings.

O

"I know you're avoiding me, what I want to know it why?" Ohjiro said, reaching forward and pulling on Harry's shoulder gently to get him to turn around. Harry's face was bright red, his eyes were full of tears and he was glaring off to the side, refusing to look into Ohjiro's face. Surprised that Harry was crying, Ohjiro's grip goes slack and his eyes widen in surprise

"W-why are you crying?! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so forceful, I'm just worried about you!" he stumbled over his words as he tried to comfort Harry, who was angrily wiping his eyes.

"I'm not crying because of that! I'm just frustrated because I don't know why I'm feeling this way!" Harry shouted back, jerking his head up to stare Ohjiro in the eyes.

Completely at a loss, all Ohjiro can utter is a puzzled, "What are you talking about? What feelings?" Harry exhales angrily and replies, "I'm jealous of you spending time with Misaki, but I don't have any reason to be, so I've been avoiding you until I could figure it out so I didn't accidentally say something stupid out of anger. Guys in my family don't really do well when we're feeling jealous…" Harry tried off, his head lowing again and he nervously fiddled with his hair.

Ohjiro was taken aback at Harry's response, and being a bit older and more mature than Harry, Ohjiro had an inkling as to what Harry was talking about. His heart begins to pound and his cheeks flare red when hesitatingly asks, "Harry…do you…do you like me?" Harry's head jerked up again, his green eyes wide in obvious shock.

"W-what do you mean? Of course I like you, you're my best and only friend – "he cut himself off when Ohjiro started shaking his head, "No, no, not like that! I mean, are you in love with me?" he corrected himself, face still hot and nerves making his voice shake a bit, setting both hands on either of Harry's shoulders, bending down a bit and staring, unblinkingly at Harry. Harry could feel his face turning red in a blush, not able to move away, he averted his gaze and frantically thought about it. "I…might? I mean….I think so?" he said haltingly, his words coming out slowly, as if he was still figuring out if that's what he was really feeling.

O

AND THAT'S WHERE IT FREAKING DIED YOU GUYS. Does Ohjiro feel the same way? Do they begin dating?! Would this story even really have anything to do with the Angels/Fights?!

That's all you get cuz that's all I have. RIP my poor heart.

Yeah, we'll never know unless someone with actual writing talent takes the wheel here cuz my brain hates me.


End file.
